


Eridan and Karkat:Build a Rocket

by Prince_Yaock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't even ship this, M/M, rocket ships, this is bad on purpose, this is literally the stupidest thing i've ever writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Yaock/pseuds/Prince_Yaock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and karkat are bored. So they do something to be less bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan and Karkat:Build a Rocket

Karkat and Eridan were outside having fun out in the moonlight. Doing all kinds of fun stuff, like throwing sticks and rocks at each other and reenacting terrible movies. Until Eridan looked up at Karkat.

“Hey kar i’m bored, let’s do something not retarded.” Eridan said while chewing on a rock. Karkat then looked at him with a really big smile on his face.  
“I KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!” he said, Eridan looked at him with the “go on” look. So he went on, “LET’S GO UNIVERSE HOPPING!” Karkat yelled out excitedly.

Eridan stared at him like he was crazy. Karkat stared back at him the smile never leaving his face.  
“Just howw are wwe goin to that, kar?” Eridan said. Looking really uncomfortable because Karkat was smiling.  
“And also can you stop smilin it’s makin me uncomfortable.” he said while cringing.  
Karkat tried to look anywhere but at him. He stopped smiling but instead looked really embarrassed  
“I'M NOT SMILING, YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCK” he started “AND ANYWAY WE’RE GOING TO BUILD A ROCKET, WE’RE GOING TO FLY OFF AND HOPE THAT THE OFFSHOOTS OF SPACE DON'T KILL US.” Now Karkat was smirking. “Ok kar that sounds like a good and doable idea. Let’s do it.”

And so Karkat and Eridan start to build a rocket.  
THREE WEEKS LATER. ERIDAN AND KARKAT ARE DONE BUILDING THE ROCKET AND ERIDAN IS STARTING TO HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS.

“FINALLY WE’RE DONE. NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GO BLAST OFF.” Karkat said while giving himself a well earned pat on the back. Eridan was trying to leave.  
“ERIDAN WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE SCAMPERING OFF TO?” he said while grabbing the back of Eridan’s stupid cape.  
“kar I don't think this is a good idea.” Eridan said  
“And let my fuckin cape go!”  
Karkat did not let go, instead he started pulling Eridan towards the ship  
“BUT ERIDAN YOU SAID IT WAS A GOOD IDEA THREE WEEKS AGO”  
Karkat was now climbing onto the ship, still pulling Eridan with him.  
“AND BESIDES IF I DIE OUT THERE, I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME.”  
Karkat yanked Eridan inside the ship. Immediately closing and locking the door. Karkat started smiling.  
“Kar I wasn’t resistin you. You didn't havve to fuckin pull me” Eridan was annoyed. Like really annoyed and creeped out because Karkat was smiling again. He sighed and accepted his fate.  
“Hey Kar since i’m here and can't leavve, I might as wwell ask you the name of this vves-” Eridan got cut off because Karkat kissed him. Karkat was fucking kissed him. Karkat pulled back and smiled at him “I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO ASK THAT.” Karkat stopped smiling and made the most serious face and said “IT’S ERIKAR, AND NON-NEGOTIABLE.”

 

Not too far away Nepeta was watching the space watch window with binoculars. “Yes this is purrrfect. All according to plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I decided to write I wrote this, and to make it even better I posted it too


End file.
